


Etched in Blood

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [103]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Psychos in love, trigger warning: blood, trigger warning: violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vagabondsandconventgirls asked: Lydia/Allison. Idc what it is, but Lydia and Allison is my top.</p><p>warning for psychopaths in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etched in Blood

Lydia picked up one of Allison’s butterfly knives and twirled it idly.  ”People are stupid.”

Allison chuckled and took the knife.  The steady rasp of the edge over the wetstone was enough to drown out the hum of the motel air conditioning.  ”We knew this.  Any particular reason.”

Lydia picked up her tablet and angled it so that Allison could see.  The headline was garish, though the photo of police tape and assembled crime scene techs was almost dull.  No red to brighten it up. “They seem completely incapable of considering that our beautiful masterpiece could be the work of anyone but a man.”

Allison put down the blade and wetstone and reached for Lydia.  ”That’s misogyny for you, sweet.”

Lydia let Allison kiss her, though she was still frowning.  ”It’s stupid, and they need to be taught a lesson.”

Allison grinned and shifted onto her knees, bracketing Lydia where she sat.  She mouthed along Lydia’s jaw and bit the fleshy lobe of Lydia’s ear.  ”What did you have in mind?”

There was so much red when they were finished, splashed up the walls, drenching their clothes.  It was even in Allison’s boot, and she wiggled her toes just to feel the squish.  ”Happier?” she asked Lydia.

Lydia stood in the centre of the room, head tilted back, eyes closed.  The shadows twisted her smile, made her look ethereal and beyond human.  Death brought out the Banshee in her.  Lydia rolled her head around and gave a little full-body shimmy as she shook off the high of the massed dying.  ”Much,” she purred, beckoning.

Allison went easily, knives in each hand held low by her sides.  Lydia’s kiss was bruising, teeth pulling and nipping until Allison could taste her own blood, mixing with the smells of violent death.  ”Let’s get out of here.”

Later, Lydia lay on top of the covers, naked and totally sated, admiring the bloody handprints Allison had smeared onto her skin.


End file.
